


Forever Zombie: A helping hand

by cytoplasmridiculum



Category: Forever (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Forever Fandom Gets Explicit Week, Forever Ficathon, M/M, No Spoilers, Sexual Content, forever gets explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoplasmridiculum/pseuds/cytoplasmridiculum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti, a medical examiner for the Seattle PD, needs a helping hand--for the zombie-ism cure. Luckily he has befriended Lucas Wahl, an assistant medical examiner for the NYPD. Ravi invites Lucas to Seattle to assist him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Zombie: A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for the fandoms: Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti is a medical examiner for the Seattle police department and is working on a cure for zombie-ism. Dr. Live Moore is his medical resident and she is a crime fighting zombie. Lucas Wahl is an assistant medical examiner for the New York City Police Department.
> 
> Thank you, htbthomas, for beta reading. Thank you Forever Ficathon moderators ArgylePirateWD and idelthoughts for putting this all together!
> 
> This is also my first time writing an explicit/mature fanfiction, be gentle.

Lucas heard the sound of cars rushing on the wet road before the rain began to fall harder. He pulled out his biohazard-themed umbrella as he walked out of the arrival terminal in Seattle. Lucas looked left and right for a sign of Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti. There was no tall, dark and handsome doctor to be found. Lucas positioned himself near the edge of the sidewalk, hoping to be noticed yet not in the way of pedestrians.

Lucas and Ravi were only one year into online chatting and playing Warlock Forest  together when Ravi almost dropped off the grid/was radio silent for weeks. His sudden message to video chat slightly concerned and enticed Lucas.

As Lucas remembered their series of video chats, he felt like he believed Ravi’s epic tale more quickly than a scientist should. After hours and weeks of explanations, introduction to all the New Hope rats, possible - and _failed_ \- formulas for a cure, Ravi was experiencing a burn out from odd hour research discussions to fit the time-zone differences between Seattle and New York. Lucas noted Ravi was always more optimistic than most people Lucas had met and worked with. Lucas once joked that Ravi had more faith than a devout bible-thumper. Ravi had smiled and replied, _“As long as you’re not comparing me to one of those mental folks who_ shout _at people from corners, I will take that as a compliment."_

Lucas sensed that Ravi was holding key information from Lucas. There were always moments at the end of their video research calls where Ravi seemed to bite his tongue or pretend the connection was glitchy when a female voice entered the room. For weeks Lucas partially wondered if this was all some strange elaborate joke on him. Unexpectedly, one day Dr. Chakrabarti introduced Lucas to Dr. Liv Moore, the one-and-only crime fighting zombie. Everything for Lucas suddenly became clear and Ravi admitted he muted his voice to protect Liv’s identity.

A car door slammed and Lucas was brought back to reality. Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti was more stunning _and taller_ than expected. Lucas’ breath was taken away for a moment as Ravi greeted him with an apologetic smile for his tardiness. “Lucas Wahl! I’m _so_ sorry mate. I didn’t know traffic near the airport could be so intense. You know, I think they should _truly_ invest in some roundabouts." Lucas loved how Ravi always ended those statements with a downward-side head tilt. From one tall person to another tall person, Lucas sympathized with adjusting one’s gaze for shorter people.

Lucas shook Ravi’s hand with a huge grin. “Dr. Chakra-I mean Ravi! It’s so great to finally meet you in the flesh!”  

Ravi grabbed Lucas’ bags and set them in the trunk.  “Lucas, my mate. Just call me Ravi." Ravi wanted Lucas to feel as comfortable as possible.

 

At Ravi’s house, Lucas would have loved to work under Dr. Chakrabarti however he was fairly certain they would never finish one task between defending their zombie apocalypse plans and which Star Wars film was cinematically the most beautiful. Unfortunately for Ravi, Lucas needed a minute-by-minute explanation of soccer games. After some of Lucas’ gift wine, Ravi and Lucas played two truths and a lie.

“Well, I’ve been to over six countries, I drink boxed wine, and I’ve only tried one drug ever,” Ravi began.

“I cannot imagine you _ever_ drinking boxed wine but yet... _one_ drug seems _pretty_ specific. I’ll bite. What drug?” Lucas was more intrigued than ever before.

“Well...I…okay. Remember how I need tainted utopium to create the cure for zombie-ism. Well, to actually understand how the drug works in the human body. _Purely_ for research purposes. I never was able to try again in a controlled environment at a later date, as I had planned in my verbal method,” Ravi stated as a matter of fact.

“That is one of the most awesome things I’ve heard of. So you’ve  never tried box wine before?” Lucas inquired.

“ _Never_ could I _ever_ degrade myself to that level!” Ravi exclaimed with a slight giggle and. “The night ended with Liv forcing both Major and myself into a cab. However before our exit I was dancing on stage with my shirt almost off.”

Lucas couldn’t help but wonder what Ravi did look like with his shirt off. _Didn’t Ravi once say he played soccer?_ Lucas thought while quickly gazing over Ravi’s chest and back to his own wine glass.

Lucas looked from his glass, then to Ravi’s watery brown eyes and  stated, “I have two bachelor degrees, I’ve never been out of the country, and I’ve had a date in the morgue.”

Sipping from his glass, Ravi looked almost astonished. “I could definitely see you bringing a date to a morgue, but you’ve _never_ been out of the United States?”

“Nope, I’ve always wanted to. Being in Seattle is the farthest I’ve been from New York in years.” Lucas smiled and a last sip of wine. “And to clarify, I _tried_ to bring a date to the morgue but they left immediately as we arrived.”

Ravi leaned over and gingerly took the empty wine glass from Lucas while grazing Lucas’ fingers. This action was the most straightforward he’d been with a man in years. WIth a small smile and slight head tilt to the right Ravi remarked, “We have a lot of work tomorrow continuing our progress with the cure. We should keep a clear head.”

Lucas’ head was swimming and not from the wine. Ravi’s finger graze was almost enthralling as the rare praise from Dr. Morgan. Lucas’ heart pounded fast and the desire to grab Ravi’s hand to pull him close was bubbling to the surface. Lucas shook his head while Ravi was in the kitchen. _He asked you here to_ help _him, not to sleep with him_. Lucas was feeling foolish with himself.

Ravi paused in the kitchen before setting the glasses in the dishwasher. _I know we are having a moment, but is this the kind of moment Lucas would be into?_

Ravi didn’t want to feel discouraged. He, unlike many nerds, knew when others were attracted to him. Ravi knew this could be more. But men don’t always express attraction the same way as a result of stigma. He didn’t understand why society made a huge fuss over same-sex attraction. Ravi let out a rough _huff_ and set the glasses in the sink with a loud _clink_.

Lucas looked over to the sound to see a focused and potentially upset Ravi striding with purpose towards him. Lucas stammered at the sudden mood change, “Dr. Cha-chakra-” Ravi reached out and grabbed Lucas’ face with his hands and pulled their lips together. The kiss was rough, yet passion was building below the surface as Ravi’s beard tickled Lucas’ chin. Lucas was stunned.

Ravi pulled back slowly with his fingertips lingering on Lucas’ cheeks. “Lucas, I told you, you can call me Ravi,” he replied in a gentle tone.

Ravi’s eyes looked into Lucas’, as if asking permission to continue, if what he was doing was okay. Lucas’ eyes rapidly moved left and right and with a slight smile leaned closer to Ravi, parting his lips and matching the intensity of the first kiss.

The leather couch softly creaked as Lucas leaned into Ravi pressing him downward on the couch. Lucas moved his palms and fingers upwards from Ravi’s beard into his hair and grasped it lightly. Ravi moaned, letting his neck fall back. Lucas kissed across Ravi’s cheekbones down to his neck. Ravi responded by nibbling Lucas’ right collarbone and removed his own sweater and collared shirt. Lucas fumbled with his own before Ravi almost ripped it from Lucas’ head. Lucas leaned into Ravi, slowly trickling his fingers down Ravi’s hair-kissed chest. Lucas began unbuttoning Ravi’s grey pants  when the sound of a key in the lock caused them to pause.

Ravi cursed himself inwardly. _I should have suggested we move this upstairs when the shirts came off_. Ravi wasn’t sure he was ready come out fully to his roommate, Major. He had a feeling Major would only mind having sex in communal spaces.

Out of the corner of his eye Lucas saw either a Snuggie or Jedi robes by a chair. He lunged to grab them and threw one at Ravi. They rushed to put them on and with a flick of the remote, the TV was on when the front door opened. They gave Major a wave and a head nod as he quickly grabbed a change of clothes and his hoodie before leaving again. Ravi leaned his head back as Major closed the door. Then he gently leaned towards Lucas to give him a deep kiss. As their lips parted from each other Ravi whispered, “Let’s take this up to my room.” Lucas grasped his hand in agreement and followed Ravi to his bed.

Lucas tried to keep the mood constant between kissing and discussing previous sexual partners. Lucas had a few one night stands here and there with multiple partners while Ravi had a few longer term relationships. He had to look through his closet shelves to locate supplies.

“Wow, it really has been a while then,” Lucas jokingly remarked while Ravi inspected his gloves and condoms for expiration dates.

“Well, my last relationship was with Stephanie. And while she could be exciting, in the bedroom something was... _lacking._ ” Ravi thought back to how she had decorated his room with “British” themes and almost refused to remove the faux Grenadier Guard’s bearskin hat. Ravi’s thoughts were interrupted by Lucas’ hand over his shaft. Ravi groaned and Lucas grinned with mischievous delight.  

After some reciprocation Lucas pulled Ravi on top of him and whispered into his ear, “ _I’m ready,”_ and nipped Ravi’s earlobe while gripping his butt. Ravi let out a soft growl and grabbed the lube. Lucas felt brave with Ravi and gave a helping hand with the lube.

Ravi eased into Lucas a fraction of an inch at a time. After three gentle thrusts, Lucas begged him to go faster. Ravi never had such a vocal partner before. Ravi was even more turned on by Lucas’ breathy moans.

Ravi felt himself build as he continued to thrust. “I’m close to finishing. Should we switch or keep going?” Ravi asked between breaths.

“Well, to be honest this is so hot right now I don’t think I’m going to last long either. Let’s finish this strong?” Lucas thought about how long it had been since he had been the one giving. He was worried he would be bad.

Ravi sensed some of Lucas’ insecurity and leaned down to kiss him deeply. “This is the best sex I’ve had in awhile. I’ll keep going since you’re _ever_ so insistent,” Ravi grinned.

Ravi thrusted a little faster and in response Lucas groaned louder, with Ravi finishing shortly after him. Although Ravi was taller, Lucas took the big spoon position. Ravi enjoyed being held for once. After a brief silence Lucas half-whisper, “I’m glad you invited me here...and not just for this great time.”

Ravi nuzzled against Lucas’ chest. “That’s the main reason I invited you actually.” They both let out a short laugh while Lucas hugged him. “Tomorrow may be a long day. Balancing potential cure combinations with the newest murder victim. Well, _sort of_ victims. Liv and I had to hide the fact the body was already mostly-dead.”

“Wait, so was it a more dead zombie?” Lucas asked with surprise.

“That they were. Someone is dissecting zombies.” Ravi shivered, thinking of how it could have been Liv. Lucas pulled Ravi closer to him as they both drifted into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the first time, on ao3, that Ravi and Lucas have been paired together. Let me know if they have been paired before (I'll probably read it/look at the art).


End file.
